Bienvenida a casa
by BellaRichart
Summary: Primero fue un one-shoot de Renesmee y Edward, me llego la inspiracion y ahora es la historia de los tres dias que Bella paso en su transformacion, mientras Edward cuidaba de Renesmee, disfrutenlo
1. Bienvenida a casa Renesmee

**Bienvenida a Casa**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la soberana Stephenie Meyer

Nota: este fanfic se sitúa justo cuando Renesmee nace, es un one-shoot, es algo que siento que a Meyer le falto la relación de padre-hija.

Nota2: Es como q un Spoiler para los que no han leído Breaking Dawnn se ubica justamente al final del libro de Jacob

Disfrútenlo

**

Jacob POV

-Renesmee.

Desde arriba, hubo un nuevo sonido. El único sonido que me podía tocar en estos momentos. Un frenético golpeteo, unos rápidos latidos…

Un corazón cambiando.

**

Edward Pov

Seguía trabajando en el cuerpo de Bella, estaba desesperado no me iba a permitir perderla, no ahora que teníamos una pequeña por la cual seguir fuertes, nuestra pequeña Renesmee, levante la vista y vi su cara, tenia los ojos cerrados y ella comenzaba a temblar al parecer la ponzoña estaba trabajando, acaricie su mejilla, seguía llena de sangre, con la manga de mi camisa comencé a limpiarla, creo que si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo en este momento, quería que esto terminara para poder tenerla entre mis brazos nuevamente.

Me acerque a uno de los muebles, saque una manta de ahí y tape el desnudo cuerpo de mi esposa, esperando que la ponzoña hiciera efecto en sus heridas; mi dulce Bella, luchando hasta el final, es por eso que le rece a todos los santos existentes y por haber, que ella lograra sobrevivir, la necesitaba a mi lado, la quería conmigo, no podía permitirme perderla ¿y si no era suficiente la ponzoña? Me incline de nuevo a su cuello con la intención de volver a morderla, una mano me detuvo, era Carlisle

-Edward, tranquilo, la ponzoña ya esta haciendo su trabajo ella estará bien te lo prometo, es tiempo de esperar los resultados- vi los ojos de mi padre, tratando de confortarme, como agradecía al cielo haberme puesto a este maravilloso ser en mi camino.

- Pero si no, Carlisle tengo miedo…

-Edward, tranquilo todo esta bien… ella saldrá de esta ya sabemos lo terca que es- escuche la voz de mi querida hermana Alice- hay alguien que desea verte Edward deberías bajar… deja que me haga cargo de Bella no queremos que despierte y este así- dijo sonriéndome

Dude un instante, un nombre apareció en mi mente: Renesmee ella era mi hija la mitad de Bella y mía, nuestra pequeña niña. Observe a Bella, que comenzaba a agitarse del dolor, pero no sufría, la morfina estaba haciendo efecto también. Sujete una de sus manos y la bese y me acerque lentamente a sus labios y deposite un beso en ellos acaricie su mejilla y me decidí a bajar.

Baje a velocidad normal, no había prisa, tenia que calmarme no quería que mi pequeña me viera o me sintiera preocupado, llegue a la sala y lo que vi me sorprendió tanto Rosalie sostenía a mi pequeña, quien dormía, mientras que Jacob permanecía sentado a su lado observando a Renesmee dormir, esto no me gustaba para nada, el perro se había imprimado de MI pequeña, decidí no molestarme, no era tiempo de arreglar este asunto, aunque después de todo el había hecho bastante por nosotros y yo entendería que esto tendría solución pronto. Los pensamientos de Rosalie me hacían sentir lastima por ella, sentía a Renesmee suya, pero claro ella tenia bien en mente que en cuanto Bella despertara ella solo seria su tía. Volteo al sentirme llegar.

-Rosalie… ¿Puedo sostener a Renesmee?

Me miro dudando, era sorprenderte como Rosalie se apropiaba de todo muy rápidamente.

-Claro después de todo tu eres su padre.

Tome a mi niña entre mis brazos, no pude evitar sonreír, estaba tan pequeña, dormida, alejada de todo, era mía y de Bella, tenia muchas facciones mías pero claro también ahí estaba la mitad de Bella, podía ver sus sueños a través de sus pensamientos eran colores pasteles nada en concreto, la simple inocencia de sus sueños, comenzó a despertarse, el color de sus ojos me dejo sin aliento eran los hermosos ojos de Bella, chocolates, profundos y traviesos, era mi Bella, le sonreí a la pequeña, quien me correspondió la sonrisa con su tira de dientitos perfectos y blancos, levantó una de sus manitas intentando alcanzar mi cara, la acerque mas a mi, cuando toco mi barbilla, ella me mostró lo que tenia en la mente, sonreí mas abiertamente, Renesmee tenia un don.

-Hola Renesmee, lo puedo ver a través de tus pensamientos mi vida- me volvió a sonreír- exacto solo tienes que pensarlo y lo veré- me mostró la única imagen que tenia de Bella, llena de sangre, batallando para respirar y abrazándola y sonriéndole, ella estaba haciéndome preguntas mudas que para mi era sencillo responder- si ella es tu mama, ahorita esta curándose Renesmee, pero ella estará muy pronto con nosotros te lo prometo bebe.

Me aleje de la sala sintiendo los pensamientos posesivos de Jacob hacia mi hija.

-Jacob tu y yo tendremos que hablar después, y tranquilo es mi hija te lo recuerdo

- de acuerdo Edward, siento lo de los pensamientos.

- tranquilo te entiendo.

Subí con Renesmee en brazos hasta mi habitación, me senté en la cama, ahora era yo quien tenia recuerdos de esta cama, de la terquedad de Bella, su ultima petición como humana me había sacado de quicio, tenia tanto miedo herirla, pero si no hubiera cedido no tendría a este tesorito en mis brazos el mejor regalo que pudo darme Bella. Baje la vista y vi a Renesmee observarme con tanta atención, su mente, eran miles de preguntas, era una bebe demasiado avanzada para sus horas de nacida, le sonreí, insisto si pudiera llorar lo estaría haciendo nuevamente de felicidad, ¿Cómo era posible que esta pequeña se había ganado tan rápido mi corazón?, era tan tierna, tan frágil, tan calientita como su madre, ellas eran todo para mi, nunca me sentí un hombre o mas bien un vampiro tan completo como hoy, creer que mi vida era vacía hace tiempo y tan solo hacia aproximadamente 4 años mi vació se fue llenando poco a poco, los mismos que he pasado al lado de Bella.

Renesmee extendía su manita de nuevo, ella no creía posible estar con nosotros, me toco la cara sintiendo si su padre era real, la levante hasta que la tuve a la altura de mi cara, me observo con esos ojos achocolatados de Bella, no pude evitar no sonreír, era la misma mirada curiosa de Bella, solo que en versión bebe, sus manitas tocaban mi rostro, mis cejas, mi nariz, mis ojos, mi boca.

-si mi amor, soy real, estas aquí en este mundo con nosotros eres tan querida, Renesmee, nunca estarás sola, nos tienes a todos contigo mi amor, y tu mama te prometo no tardara en venir a tu lado, ella es la que mas te desea y te adora como yo.

Renesmee sonrió, pero bostezo, sonreí, era una copia de mi adorada Bella. Me recosté hasta el comienzo de la cama, acomode mi cabeza en las almohadas mientras que a Renesmee la acosté en mi pecho, bocabajo, y comencé a acariciar su pequeña espalda mientras que le tarareaba una de las tantas canciones que compuse en su honor, mientras ella estaba en el vientre de su madre, su respiración se fue haciendo acompasada, mientras yo continuaba tarareándole su canción, hasta que se quedo dormida. Mientras que yo cerré los ojos relajándome con su respiración y afuera escuchaba el repiqueteo de la lluvia golpear la ventana.

-Bienvenida a casa Renesmee

Fin

**

¿Que les pareció? Bueno en realidad es algo que tenia pensado escribir hace tiempo, pero la flojera jaja no se crean, espero que les guste, tengo mas historias por escribir!!

Bella Richart


	2. Lidiando con el problema

Holaaaa de nuevo estoy aquí, saben, decidí hacer esta historia de capítulos porque ahora que lo veo, Bella según lo que cuenta Stephenie Meyer en Breaking Dawn es que, Bella duro tres días en su transformación, y ¿Por qué no narrar los tres días que a mi modo de ver fueron los mas largos pero también los mas hermosos para Edward a lado de su querida Renesmee, disfrútenlo y gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviews!! Aquí también quiero mostrar como los Cullen siempre se apoyan como una familia.

*

**Lidiando con los problemas**

**Edward Pov**

No se cuanto tiempo estuve relajado con Renesmee en mi pecho, pero a no ser que soy vampiro y se que no puedo dormir juraría que me quede dormido, pero no, solo me relaje mientras escuchaba la suave respiración de mi bebe intentando descansar de todo lo que había pasado, aun seguía preocupado por Bella, Alice había dicho que todo salía bien que ella iba a despertar solo era cuestión de la ponzoña, pero aun no despertaba, no dejaba de preocuparme por ella ya la quería tener de regreso aquí con Renesmee y conmigo, unos pequeños golpes a mi pecho me hacen abrir los ojos y no puedo evitar sonreír, unos ojos curiosos me veían, en su mente pude ver que tenia hambre.

-Veo que tienes hambre Renesmee, vamos a llevarte con la tía Rose para que te alimente te parece?

Renesmee sonríe y se estira para tocar mi barbilla, mostrándome que esta muy feliz de estar conmigo, pero quiere saber donde esta su mamá

-Ella esta recuperándose Renesmee, pero en cuanto mejore te prometo que la veras te lo prometo, serás la primera en verla- no se porque le digo esto a mi pequeña bebe, no se si Bella reaccionara bien, después de todo es una neófita y Renesmee a pesar de ser mitad vampiro también es mitad humana y que decir del olor que desprende, demasiado dulce, pero tenia un buen presentimiento a todo esto Bella no le haría daño a nuestra bebe. Su manita vuelve a tocar mi barbilla insistiéndome en que tiene hambre, vuelvo a sonreír.

-ya vamos, ya vamos, eres igual de poco paciente que tu mama Renesmee

La observo mirarme confundida y no puedo reír, esta niña quizás tendría muchos rasgos míos, pero tenia todas las expresiones y actitudes de Bella, la acerco a mi para poder besar su mejilla y me levanto con cuidado de la cama, recargándola a boca abajo en mi hombro y salgo de la habitación, cuando salimos al pasillo no puedo evitar notar que ya ha pasado un día desde que nació Renesmee, voy caminando a paso humano, no hay prisa, observo a mi pequeña y veo que viene observando todo a mi espalda, como relacionándose a donde esta, en su mente se formula una pregunta.

- Si Renesmee esta es tu casa, bueno es la de tus abuelos, pero aquí vivimos, no te preocupes mi cielo, te enseñaremos todo lo que necesites saber, pasó por el estudio de Carlisle, en donde esta mi amada Bella, quiero entrar a ver como sigue, pero siento que no es buena idea que Renesmee vea a su mamá retorciéndose mientras la ponzoña entra a su organismos, eso empeoraría la imagen que tiene mi bebe de su madre, así que sigo caminando, rumbo a las siguientes escaleras cuando siento los pensamientos de Carlisle.

- _Edward, tranquilo no pasa nada todo esta bien, las cosas están saliendo como deben ser._

Carlisle como siempre intentando calmarme, cuando de pronto oigo unos pasos detrás de mi demasiado delicados para saber quien es.

-Edward!!! Como puedes tener a mi pequeña sobrina con la misma ropa de ayer!! Eso es imposible, ¿quieres que sea como su madre? ¿Que no tenga el mas mínimo sentido de la moda?- ay Alice. Renesmee se voltea observándome y cuestionándose.

-Renesmee, te presento a tu tía Alice, como veras ella esta a cargo de tu vestimenta… esta un poco loca, energética e hiperactiva y puede llegar a causarte grandes dolores de cabeza para ese tamaño que tiene, pero no te preocupes mejor tía no te pudo tocar te adora.- Renesmee sonríe e intenta tocar la mejilla de Alice, la acerco con cuidado y Alice deja que la pequeña toque su mejilla, Renesmee le muestra que esta muy feliz de conocerla y que espera que Alice la quiera mucho.

Alice voltea a verme

_-Tiene un don?-_ yo asiento levemente- Pequeña Renesmee claro que te quiero y me da mucho gusto conocerte, no tienes idea como esperábamos tu llegada, eres la bebe mas tierna que puede haber, y no le hagas caso al loco de tu padre, solo no permitiré que te falte ropa, ven, ¿quieres ver toda la ropa que tengo para ti?? Te va a encantar hay unos vestidos que vi cuando fui a…

-Alice… no creo que sea buena idea, solo tiene emm un día de nacida…- ni yo mismo creía esto, Renesmee estaba demasiado desarrollada para la edad que tenia- de hecho Renesmee tiene hambre, ¿podrías llevársela a Rosalie para que la alimente? Me gustaría ir a ver como sigue Bella- le pasó a Alice a Renesmee, pero ella se agarra de mi camisa, y como puede toca mi mejilla, mostrándome que no se quiere quedar sola, quiere que la acompañe, la abrazo antes de pasársela a Alice- Renesmee voy a ver como sigue tu mama ¿si? Mira voy reviso a tu mami y te alcanzo, no te voy a dejar sola además la tía Alice te cuidara muy bien de acuerdo?- Renesmee me ve con duda pero termina cediendo y le estira los brazos a Alice, quien inmediatamente la toma en brazos.

-Claro, ven mi pequeña Renesmee te voy a llevar para que la abuela Esme, el tío Jasper que por cierto es muy guapo e inteligente y… ha también el tío Emmett te conozcan, ellos también te quieren además…

Veo como Alice desciende las escaleras contándole a Renesmee cosas de la familia y yo me doy la vuelta rumbo a el despacho de Carlisle, abro la puerta con cuidado este es el segundo día de Bella transformándose, entro directamente hasta tomarle una mano a Bella

(N/A: esta parte viene en el libro no se si conectaran, pero es desde el punto de vista de Edward)

– ¿Todavía no hay cambios?–

–Ninguno- empezaba a asustarme.

–No hay olor de morfina

–Lo sé, pero no siempre dura dos días o uno Edward, dale tiempo- ¿tiempo? Más tiempo no podría que tal si

– ¿Bella? ¿Puedes oírme?– si ya no había morfina en su cuerpo, quizás ella estaba a punto de despertar y…

– ¿Bella? ¿Bella? ¿Amor? ¿Puedes abrir tus ojos? ¿Puedes apretar mi mano?– esperaba que si me escuchara si el proceso estaba mejorando ya podría oírme pero su expresión era como si estuviera resistiendo moverse o gritar se notaba que la pasaba mal, la observe de pies a cabeza, Alice la había cambiado con un lindo vestido azul y le había puesto ¿Tacones? Alice si que andaba mal, pero eso no era lo importante ahora.

-Edward, Bella estará bien te lo prometo, este es solo el segundo día de su transformación, tu ten paciencia hijo. Ven vayamos afuera, ella estará bien.

Los dos salimos del despacho, en cuanto salimos vi a Esme subir las escaleras, venia pensando en Renesmee

-Hijo es hermosa, Rosalie la esta alimentando, ella y Jacob están peleando no se que vamos a hacer con esto, Emmett no se ve muy paciente de que Jacob le gruña a Rosalie. ¿Como estas Edward?

Esa pregunta rompió todo mi esfuerzo por mantenerme bien, me eche a sus brazos como un niño pequeño, Esme era una verdadera madre para mi, sentí sus manos acariciar mi cabello mientras yo enterraba mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Tranquilo hijo, ella estará bien ya lo veras, tu padre dice que ella esta mejor ya no hay morfina en su organismo eso quiere decir que el proceso esta casi completo, además tienes a Renesmee que necesita verte fuerte hijo, es una niña maravillosa Edward, la verdad valió la pena todo esto.

-Tengo miedo mamá, tengo mucho miedo, ¿que tal si no despierta?, Renesmee y yo la necesitamos, siento que no voy a poder ser el padre que Renesmee necesita sin ella, si ella no esta a mi lado…

-Edward!! Deja de decir eso, hijo, entiendo que tengas miedo es normal que sientas esto en estos momentos pero ella esta bien, no es así querido?- lo dijo viendo a Carlisle

-Edward, Esme tiene razón hijo, cree en sus palabras, aleja todo este miedo que no tiene sentido ahora, no ahora que las cosas ya están mejor que antes.- yo levante la mirada y observe a mi padre.

–Quizá… Carlisle, quizá fue demasiado tarde

–Escucha su corazón, Edward. Es más fuerte incluso que el de Emmett. Nunca había oído algo tan vital. Ella sería perfecta- quizás mi padre tenia razón después de todo.

– ¿Y su... su espina?- sus heridas estaban demasiado mal, Renesmee sin querer le había hecho mucho daño.

–Sus heridas no fueron peores que las de Esme. El veneno la curará, así como hizo con Esme.

–Pero ella está así todavía. Debí haber hecho algo mal- y si así era me arrepentiría de todo el mal que le hice.

–O algo bien, Edward. Hijo, tu hiciste todo lo que yo habría hecho y más. No estoy seguro si yo hubiera tenido esa persistencia, esa fe que tomaste para salvarla. Deja de reprobarte. Bella estará bien.- me dijo viéndome a los ojos, no tenían idea de cómo agradecía al cielo haberme mandado a estos seres tan maravillosos como padres.

Mi voz salio como un susurro –Ella debe estar agonizando.

–No sabemos eso. Tenía tanta morfina en su sistema. No sabemos el efecto que tendría en su experiencia

Tome las fuerzas necesarias y me dije a mi mismo adiós miedo, no tenia porque tenerlo, Esme y Carlisle tenían razón.

-ven vayamos abajo, Renesmee te espera.

Continuara…

Ok… estoy intentando que quede con Amanecer, pero esta versión me gusta más! Jaja me gusta mi propio fanfic! Chicos no se si terminarlo hasta que Bella despierte o hasta cuando ella conoce a Renesmee Uds. que piensan? me lo dejan en el review!! El próximo capitulo es cuando Bella despierta y tendrá mas de Edward y Renesmee espero que les guste lo hice con mucho amor y dedicación!, tengo en mente mas fanfics! Gracias a todos los que me dejan review, enserio que si gracias! Espero para el domingo actualizarlo.

Gracias

PD: me gustaría tener amigos que compartan conmigo el amor por Twilight podrían agregarme a sus msns; mi correo es 

Gracias los quiere Bella Richart


End file.
